Along with the development of the Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) and the advancement of industrial technology, the manufacturing costs for the liquid crystal display devices are reduced while the manufacturing process has been gradually improved, and the TFT-LCDs have now taken the place of cathode ray tube and dominated the field of display in the daily life.
With such characteristics as high transmittance, wide viewing angle, and low costs, Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS) technology has become one of the important technologies in the current field of highly advanced display. FIG. 1 shows a structure of a pixel region in a pixel structure of a double-domain ADSDS liquid crystal display technology, which pixel region is defined by adjacent gate lines and data lines and comprises two domains of display regions having the same area. The technology has been widely applied to high-end mobile phone screens, portable application products, monitor, television panels and etc. Further improvements to the technology include how to further reduce chromatic aberration, how to enlarge the viewing angle, and etc.